Resident Evil: Mercenary's Story
by Lethall
Summary: Having not recoved the G-virus, Umbrella sends another Special Forces Unit in to recover the Virus. But when their helicopter crashes in the middle of the chaotic Raccoon City, the team is left to complete their mission i the middle of a living nightmare.
1. Resident Evil: Umbrella Files Part

September 28th, Nightfall  
  
Raccoon City lie in ruins. After a few short hours, the T-virus plague has turned the once peaceful mountain town, into a hellish nightmare. The people who once proudly walked the streets, were now bloodthirsty, mindless creatures that stalked the city streets. Little humanity was left in the city, as minor screams could heard from the hunted living who remained. Small fires lit several portions of the city, and wreckage was a common sight. It was 0832 hours now, and all major forms of human resistance were wiped out. The police force, the Umbrella Rescue Team, Minor military rescues had all fallen victim to the T-virus threat.  
  
From up above, a helicopter with the Umbrella Corporations' insignia, cascaded across the Raccoon City skyline. The rotors hummed as the helicopter reduced speed over the dead city. The helicopter was on of many transport copters sent by Umbrella, and like most of the others, this helicopter too held a purpose.  
  
Aboard the copter in the passenger compartment were several special forces members dressed in full black commando outfits. The ten or so team members donned black jumpsuits with their names etched onto the top left shirt pocket. The team also wore utility vests and belts, and one of the female members held a medical bag. Two male members each had a huge duffel bag with them. The team wore gas masks at the moment, and each team member wielded a sub-machine gun with the exception of three who held assault rifles. The team also had Browning Hp handguns on them, and several ammunition clips around their belts.  
  
In the copter, one of the taller team members stood near the cockpit entrance, and faced his team who sat along the sides of the copter awaiting instruction.  
  
Dave was the forces member who stood, and was head of this Umbrella force, known as the 405 Biohazard Unit. Dave was the oldest, and was the leader of this Unit. He held a straight position while he faced his team. Dave had the most training, but still had trouble believing that the Raccoon City crisis was real. The idea of fighting humans didn't sit well, and to make matters worse, the humans were transformed by the T-virus, a product of Umbrella. Dave was told the outbreak was an accident, and had nothing to prove otherwise, so he followed suit. The shocking fact was that Umbrella sacrificed the lives of numerous employees already in attempts to stop the problem.  
  
Dave checked his light-up watch which gave off a green tint. The time was 0845 hours, and he began to brief his team on their main objectives. "Alright listen up." The team looked attentively at Dave as he continued. "Our drop point is coming up. Our primary objective is the recovery of the G-virus. Secondary objectives include seizure of any G-virus materials of importance, and the rescue of any survivors found." Dave paused, then continued. " You have authorization to shoot anyone affected. I suggest using this advice, there is no way to save the infected. I stress you stay as far away from the infected as possible." Dave then took a more lax position. "Our drop point is the southeast side of Raccoon City. We're to set down in what's left of Aspen Avenue, and from there, we need to cover about thirty yards to an Umbrella facility." Dave stopped, then continued. "After our drop off, we have exactly two and half hours before we need to head to the pick-up point. Upon entering the facility, we are to secure it, and head down into the underground access tunnels spanning from the Hive. We're to use the access tunnels to gain entry into the sewer area, which will in-turn lead to the Umbrella underground testing facility. We will then secure it and gain entry to the lab where we should find the G-virus. We then head back above ground and meet an extraction chopper on the facility roof." Dave looked around at his team. "In the event of separation, you are to report to the facility on the double, and attempt to catch up with the team. In any case, we are to make all attempts complete the mission." Dave stopped and looked around at his team as he took a breath. "Any final questions?" The compartment remained silent as the team gazed in acknowledgement. Dave spoke. "The let's do it."  
  
The Helicopter rotors came to a silent slash over the city as the copter stayed stationary. Ropes were thrown from the helicopter, and after them followed the team members who swiftly slid down. The first two team members on the ground held their weapons at the ready as they searched every area with their eyes. The two moved with careful steps as they held their weapons close to them. The next two members slid down the ropes. These two kept on guard, but the duffels they held meant that they were of importance, and required protection. Two more team members slid down, and as soon as they felt the ground, they scanned the area with their eyes and prepared to head down the street. A seventh female member prepared to exit onto the rope when an explosion made chopper buckle, and sent the unwary member flying out of the chopper and falling in a slow motion towards the ground, as she attempted to reach back up in hopes that she could be saved.  
  
The team member slammed hard on the ground, as three of the team member already on the ground ran to her. Above, the chopper swirled in all different directions making Dave and his two other team members fall to the deck, holding on for their lives. One of the team members flew back, and slammed his head into the back wall of the cabin, and slumped forward as he lost consciousness. The chopper span around, and fluttered away from the drop point, as it lost altitude at a fast pace. Dave scrambled towards the cockpit as he grasped the back of the pilot seat and pulled himself upward. "What's happening?!" Dave yelled in a desperate tone. One of the pilots spoke. "We lost an engine! We can't hold altitude! We're going down!" The pilot jerked the joystick as best he could as the co-pilot struggled with the controls. The chopper jerked spontaneously to the right, sending one of the team members flying outside of the chopper along with his unconscious counterpart. The cabin was now empty, as Dave glanced back in a slight shock, but looked forward determined as the chopper stopped spinning, and buckled hard as it careened towards the ground at high speed. Dave returned his full attention to aiding the pilots as they struggled, their bodies tensing. The chopper spewed smoke from it's damaged engine, and it began to creak as the strained hull reached its limit. Dave took over for the pilot, as he grasped the joystick, and steered the chopper away from a build. The chopper swiftly turned as Dave barely held his footing. The chopper pilot breathed deeply in exhaustion. Dave cracked a grin as he turned his attention to the window again. The corner edge of a building came into view as Dave's grin turned into a stern final look as he uttered the words. "Oh Shit.." Softly Dave said these words as the chopper slammed into the building, and exploded shortly after impact, as the flaming metal hull crashed to the ground. The crash site was all flames leaving no to survive.  
  
Back with the team at the drop point, Janelle, the teams acting medic was at work trying to resuscitate Manda, the member who fell from the chopper after the engine failure. Janelle had removed her mask, and her dark hair flowed into a bun. Manda too had her mask removed as her slightly curly black hair lay partially drenched in her blood. Manda's face was white, and she did not breath. Janelle's head rose and Janelle was breathing hard from her efforts. Janelle then turned to the other four team members and gave a consoling look as she spoke. "She's dead." Janelle rose from her kneeling position, and walked towards the team. Ben, a male team member removed his mask. This team member had a light hair color, and gave a concerned look. "So what do we do now?" Just then, one of the team named Tony walked at a fast pace. Tony wore glasses and kept his hair slightly gelled down on all sides as he toggled with his wrist-mounted mini-computer. Tony stopped and spoke. "I've located our route to the facility. It shouldn't take us long to get there." Clover, a blonde haired, fair skinned team member pulled off her mask and spoke as she held her gun. Clover faced Ben. "Collect Manda's ammo. We have to complete the mission." Tony glanced in. "Wait a second. What about the captain?" Clover turned to Tony. "You heard the captain. The mission has to be completed. The others know where to meet us. Now let's go." Clover moved forward as Ben reluctantly obtained all of Manda's useable supplies. Ben then reluctantly turned away from Manda's corpse, as he jogged to the rest of the team.  
  
The six team members made their way to the facility at a fast pace to make up for lost time. The team kept their weapons at the ready position to ward off attacks, but they had been lucky so far, and the route map was dead on.  
  
Janelle and Matt approached the facility's front doors and did an about face to cover the entrance stairway. Clover and the rest of the team cautiously moved up the stairs to the door. Tony accompanied Clover as he used his wrist laptop cable to obtain the code for the door. Clover stood by as Jill and Ben covered the bottom of the stairs. The night air was calming, but the team caught the rude awakening of the screams heard in the nearby streets, and the wreckage and fires passed on the way.  
  
Clover spoke. "You got it yet?" Tony kept his concentration constant. "Almost there he uttered as the night breeze flew by. The still-activated outside lights gave some comfort to the team, but it wasn't enough to lead on a false sense of security. Jill kept her watch on both directions of the street and kept her assault rifle ready to fire.  
  
Nothing had happened yet, but on the street corner, Jill spotted it, a figure sulking in the shadows. Jill squinted to see it. The figure looked human, but it sulked when it moved, and attempted to make its way across the street towards Jill. In the aura of the facility's outer lights, the figure gave off a ghastly glow and said nothing, but it gave off a silent moan as it crossed the street and came towards Jill. Hearing the moan, the team turned their heads, but Tony kept at his decoding work. Clover squinted through the light toward Jill. Clover held her gun up and coursed down the stairway nearing Jill, Ben gazed at the figure as best he could as it neared Jill. Jill's expression turned to one of disgust as she finally viewed the creature.  
  
Chunks of flesh fell from the creatures face, revealing fragments of skull in their wake. The creatures eyes were white and gave a feeling of terror. A bludgeoned hole could be seen in the creatures abdomen and lower chest, but there was no stomach or pancreas, just a meatless hole dripping coagulated blood from its opening. Jill grew so disgusted as the creature neared, extending its arms. Jill took a step backwards up the stairs and fired a volley into the creatures chest. The bullets cracked in the air as the creature stopped, then fell to the ground. Jill breathed deep for a few moments. "What the hell was that?" Clover motioned with hand for the team to be on guard, and the team readied their weapons. Tony then walked to the stairs edge. "Clover. We're in." Clover turned and nodded to Tony as she yelled. "Let's pack it up." The team readied their weapons and jogged cautiously into facility, immediately beginning to secure the main hall. As Jill backed herself in cautiously, the door closed as she turned around, closing off the outside horrors. At the bottom of the stairway, the human corpse Jill shot jerked spontaneously. The corpse then moaned as it rose to its feet and continued stalking the city streets, its ghastly figure cast in the moonlight.  
  
The inside of the facility was dimly lit by skylights. The high-powered lights had experience power losses, and some blinked on and off. The main halls of the facility looked relatively untouched, with the exception of some coagulated blood found, indicating that the facility was not free of danger. The hall was littered with the slight stench of rotting flesh and old blood, video cameras continued their daily views, monitors were left online. Over the numerous floor-mounted Umbrella insignias, the dim light reflected, and small, soft-pitched howls could be heard.  
  
At the facility's front doors, Janelle and Matt searched both sides of the hall. The two moved quickly on a stealth approach with guns ready. Clover and Tony followed, and Jill and Ben made up the rear. The halls on each side were checked, and none held signs of the undead, only a stench that would make some queasy. Janelle and Matt moved smoothly and sharply in making their turns, ensuring the safety of the hall. Moving quickly, Clover spoke. "Where is it?" Tony moved equally fast as he quickly toggled with his mini laptop. "Take a left, then head straight down. It'll take us to an outer yard. From there, we can get to the underground access door." Tony explained, not once looking up. Clover nodded. "Then let's move." The team continued their fast pace as they turned left.  
  
Upon completing the corner, Matt saw two human figure sulking their way towards him. Matt could hear the silent moans as Janelle came from behind and stood at his left side. The creatures increased their limping pace as they extended their arms and got closer, and the bloody stench increased. Janelle's expression grew tense as she raised her weapon and fired at the two zombies, hitting them in the chest area. Matt too raised his SMG and fired at the zombies, pumping several shots into the head of one of them. Flesh flew from the zombie as he crashed to the ground, motionless. Janelle and Matt ripped the other zombie to shreds with their gun fire as it fell just short of them, and was also motionless. Janelle and Matt, each dropped their empty clips and searched their belts for fresh clips as Ben and Jill covered them, and Clover watched the front while Tony checked their course. Tony lifted his head and pointed down the hall. "This way." Clover nodded as Janelle and Matt cocked their weapons and took the front again as the team continued its' rapid trek to the sewer area.  
  
The team entered an outside area filled with various tanks and generators. The tanks reeked the smell of aged water while the moss-covered generators hummed. Janelle and Matt moved stealthily as crickets chirped and the night sky ruled over them once more. Bodies of employees lie everywhere and reeked the stench of rotting flesh. The team quickly made their way to the door as Tony opened his laptop and went to work to break the code. Janelle, Matt, Ben, and Jill covered the yard area. Clover spoke. "How long?" Tony continued work as he answered. "Should take only a few minutes to get the code." Tony paused, then continued. "There are two doors like this, both use the same code, but are accessed by totally different routes. The other one is an escape route from the other lab. It leads directly underground, but it's a longer hike to the lab." Matt glanced and spoke. "Just open the damn door. We don't need a history of the place." Tony sighed. "Yeah, hold on. Working on it." Just then, a moan was heard. Janelle, Matt, Jill, and Ben got on their guard with guns ready. The bodies lining the grounds all moaned in a melancholy symphony as they rose to their feet in a sloppy manner. The zombies neared the team which now was apprehensive. Jill wasted now words and fired at the nearest zombie. Matt and Janelle fired as well, nailing three zombies in the chest. The zombies sulked forward, making them easy targets as they fell. Ben, now confident, fired at the nearest zombie, and the one behind it, taking the to the ground. Clover moved up and fired with her team, nailing two zombies. Matt pumped shots into three zombies, and Jill took out one. Janelle backed off as she grabbed another clip and took down three more. Matt then looked on in horror as he saw the zombies he took down, returning to their feet, moaning, sulking forward with extended arms. The entire was in shock. Mat spoke. "What the hell are they?!" Ben spoke as he took down two zombies. "They aren't dying!" The team backed in as Clover yelled to Tony. "Tony we need that door open now!" Tony spoke in a semi-lucid voice. "Working on it." Tony the entered the code, but received an ACCESS DENIED on the door lock. "Damn! I know I got it here!!" Jill switched clips and took out three more zombies. The team kept falling back as the zombies neared relentlessly, moaning in hunger. The rotten smell consumed the area as the team continued firing. Some zombies remained dead, while others got up as fast as they fell, getting closer each time. "We don't have enough ammo for this!" Yelled Janelle. As the ACCESS DENIED flashed again, Tony yelled. "SHIT! NO!" Tony closed his eyes for a moment amidst the chaos. "C'mon Tony!!" Tony the opened his eyes and grinned. "I got!!" Tony punched in keys on his laptop and the door opened steadily. "We're in!!" Yelled Tony." Clover spoke. "Fall back now!" Janelle nodded, and ran into the door, and Tony quickly followed. Jill and Ben backed off while firing, and entered the door. Ben peeked his head out. "Matt. Clover. C'mon!!" Clover nodded and turned and ran, and Matt fell back, as the zombies got in reaching distance. Clover entered the door and turned as Matt double-timed it, and nearly entered when was bitten in the ankle. "AHHHHHH!!" Matt yelled in pain as he dropped his SMG, and pulled out a handgun. Clover yelled. "Matt!!" Matt cringed as he pointed down and fired, shooting the zombie in the head, loosening the grip. Matt stopped and breathed. "Huh.huh.easy enough." Clover spoke in relief. "C'mon Matt." Clover grinned slightly as did Matt, then Matt yelled in pain. "AHHHHHHH!!" A zombie bit into Matt's back, another bit into his side, the troop of zombies swarmed up on Matt as he screamed. "Let me go!! Help!! Clover!!" Matt screamed as the zombie swarm piled over him, Clover reached in. "Matt! Grab on!" Matt attempted to reach, but fell short as another zombie bit into Clover wrist, making her scream in pain. "Matt!" A shot was fired, loosening the zombies bite on Clover's hand as it fell back into the mob. Clover held her wrist and stared on at the zombies who ingested Matt. Matt's scream was silent now, and all that was heard was the sound of the zombies stripping the flesh from Matt's bones, blood dripping onto their faces, feeding on him. Tony pushed Clover back as he held his handgun, and Tony then shut the door, leaving the zombies to their newfound meal.  
  
The underground passage was near dark. Water trickled from the walls, and a small river could be heard further down. The place reeked the stench of death as usual, and small blood traces could be seen. The direction signs stood, half eroded, and dead lights flickered like candles.  
  
Tony stood up the path, working on his lap top and finding a route. Meanwhile, Clover sat on a pipe while Janelle bandaged Clover's wrist. The team grew melancholy looks over the loss of Matt, but the realized that keeping moving was the only way to go. Clover wrenched in pain as the wound was closed up. Clover removed her vest and now wore her black jumpsuit and belt. Janelle switched to her handgun, as her SMG was out of ammunition. Ammo was scarce now, and the team had to attempt to avoid the zombies at all costs. Ben and Jill checked their semi-automatics and reloaded them. Jill removed her empty vest like Clover and readied her weapon. "There are too many of those things, and they're too damn hard to kill." Said Jill. Janelle readied herself as she thought about Matt, but composed herself to continue. Clover couldn't think about Matt, and couldn't think of much anything. Clover was getting a major headache, and she couldn't understand why. Her head pounded just enough to be annoying, and Clover broke out in a small sweat. Clover shook her head and stood up, and cocked her SMG. "Alright.lets go." Janelle stood up and spoke. "You ok Clover?" Clover shook her head. "Just a headache, .I'm fine." Tony walked up towards Clover. "I've found our route. We need to cut straight down this access route." Clover spoke. "What about these other tunnels?" Tony answered as he loaded his handgun. "They're all just service tunnels. They lead to the storage compartments of several of the Raccoon City facility's." Clover nodded in a daze. "Alright, the let's go."  
  
The team started to walk, when from around a service tunnel corner, a moan was heard. Jill ran forward and took point, rifle in hand as she slowly turned the corner. The rest of the team stay ready as Jill made the turn and found humans on the ground, near each other. Jill held the rifle at the ready as she realized that these were living humans. One was a male with very blonde hair, and the other was a dark-haired female who had a wound to her head. A small pool of blood fell around her head, and a gun with a blood-covered handle lie next to her. The couple lie unconscious under the dim light in their partially wet clothing. The male wore a white button-up t-shirt and blue jeans, and the female wore a black skirt and a sleeveless dark blue top. Jill dropped her adrenaline climb and lowered her weapon to a lax position.  
  
Jill turned her head and spoke. "Hey, I got survivors!" Clover raised her head up in an attentive gaze. Janelle ran to Jill's position and began to check the female survivor as Clover, Tony, and Ben caught up and stood near the two. Janelle felt the female for a pulse, and then felt the male, and then looked up at Clover. "They're alive. The woman has a concussion from a blow to the head. The male just appears to be exhausted." Clover spoke. "Wake them up." Janelle nodded as she pulled two bullet-sized capsules from pocket on her vest, and broke on in front of the girl's nose. The woman woke up with a startled moan, and then shook herself into a seated position as she backed up near the wall. "O.a..oh.god. Where am I?" The girl said in a chilled voice. Clover knelt down her and spoke. "Your alright. Your in Umbrella's underground lab in Raccoon City. You've suffered a concussion. Your going to experience a little disorientation, but you'll be fine." The girl looked at Clover's face. "W-who are you?" Clover spoke, ignoring her headache at the moment. "We're Umbrella Special Biohazard Forces. We've been dispatched here on a mission. I'm Clover. What is your name?" The girl looked up at Clover with blank eyes and just gazed for a moment. The girl searched, but could not find an answer to the question, or anything else that had recently occurred. "I- I don't know." Clover turned to Janelle. "Janelle?" Janelle answered. "Could be temporary memory loss from the blow to the head." Clover nodded, then gazed at the man who Ben sat up against the wall. Clover stood. "Wake him." Janelle took a bandage roll from her vest and gave it to Ben. "Ben, wrap her wound up." Ben nodded and set work as Janelle unleashed the capsule in front of the guy's nose. The man woke up groggy and squirmed a bit, with light moans. Janelle spoke. "Lie still for a moment. You're alright." The man did so as Clover knelt next to Janelle and spoke to the man. "We're Umbrella Biohazard Special Forces. Who are you?" The man looked up, and regained some lucidity. "Ken." Clover nodded and continued. "What are you doing here?" The man moved his head around a bit and glanced wearily at the two girls, then spoke. "I-I don't know." Clover stood along with Janelle who spoke. "What do we do?" Clover nodded. "We take them with us."  
  
Clover turned to her team and to the two survivors. "Alright. We're moving forward. We're taking the survivors with us. Ben, you and Janelle keep watch over them. Move out!" The team headed out, and moved down the corridor. Jill took point with Tony holding his handgun not far from her. Clover moved near Tony, handgun drawn. Janelle and Ben covered the back and the survivors.  
  
Jill then reached a coded door. "I've found it." Jill stopped and turned around, covering the door, as Tony went to work on it with his computer. The team stopped as the girl spoke. "What is this place?" Clover turned around. "A facility built by the Umbrella Corporation. It houses our goal." Ken shook his head. "Goal?" Clover turned to the two as Tony kept working. Clover grabbed the ID cards off the two survivors and spoke. "You two are part of the Umbrella Corporation. The branch you work for is part of top secret military development. We are also part of Umbrella, we are the Biohazard Special Task Force Unit." Ken gave a confused look. "Special Task Force? Why would you be here then?" Clover looked at the two. "In the past forty-eight hours Raccoon City experienced a major outbreak of the T-virus. Nearly everyone was infected. UBC operatives were dispatched, but couldn't succeed. Our team was sent to recover the G-virus, produced by William Barking." The female gazed. "Barking? The name." Ken turned to the girl. "Do you remember Barking?" The girl shook her head as Ken turned to Clover. "Barking rings a bell." Clover nodded in agreement. "Days ago we lost contact with him. Our corporation got impatient, and sent us to recover his work." Ken gazed. "During the T-virus outbreak? Are they serious?" Ben spoke up. "We've lost half our team already." A slight shock came over Ken's face and the girl as she tried to piece her memory together. Tony then walked up. "We've breached the lab." Clover nodded as she readied her weapon. "Let's go."  
  
The team and survivors moved in and up the access ramp, guns drawn, as they entered the facility. The team entered a huge corridor. The room was well in order, with minor pieces of garbage and parts falling everywhere. There was no blood, just a deathly stench. Jill took point and covered the room as Clover and Tony followed. Clover had slowed down a bit, as she had a sweat across her forehead. Clover's headache had worsened and she felt her muscles getting weak. Clover still managed to keep her composure though the pain, and the bite on her arm began to swell.  
  
Jill checked the room near an access way and moved about the room gun drawn. From above, she heard the clank of metal. The sound got louder and sounder closer as it came from above. Jill looked up at the ceiling vents with a look of question. Before long, a vent plate clashed to the ground and shattered. The team was startled, but Jill looked in horror. On top of the metal plate was a huge creature, bigger than a zombie. The creature had little patches of flesh and goggle-like eyes. The brain was showing and two scythe blades came out of the creatures claws. Jill lowered her guard, and dropped back slowly. The creature wasted no time as it hunched back, and leapt into the air, claw extended. The creature slashed Jill in the upper chest as blood spurted out onto the ground. "AHHHHHHH SHIT!!!" Jill cradled her wound as the creature skidded and landed behind her. Jill turned around, and in an our burst of anger and pain, raised her rifle and fired at the creature, yelling. "Stupid Bitch!! Cheese mother!! God Damn!!" The rifle rounds went off as the creature leapt all over, blood dripping from its' back side as it climbed the walls, and entered the ceiling, scurrying away.  
  
Jill stopped her fire barrage and dropped her rifle as she knelt down. Janelle ran to Jill and knelt by her, pulling items out of her vest. Tony checked the door with Ben as Clover came by them. The female survivor spoke. "What was that?!" Tony answered in a slight yell. "Early Umbrella product. Highly effective." The girl spoke. "I'll say." Jill removed the top of her jumpsuit, and revealed her black t-shirt, which has a long rip in it where the blood seeped out. Jill cringed in pain as Janelle dressed the wound with her bandages. "You should be fine. It's a clean cut, but it's not deep." Jill spoke in pain. "Cheese ass beast! I'll get it back!" Tony spoke up. "We should be able to get in from here." Clover nodded, slightly weary. "Ok then. Jill you aright?" Jill nodded as she adjusted the white bandage covering the top of her shirt, and picked up her rifle, and reloaded it. Janelle stood as well, and readied her handgun. Tony punched a switch that opened the door. The door hummed revealing a hall that lead to another door. Tony looked at Clover and nodded. "Follow me through here. It gets bitchy." The female survivor spoke. "Seems bitchy enough already." Ken nodded in agreement as the team entered the new lab, as prepared as could be.  
  
This new lab area was much cleaner than the rest of the compound. Jill strafed around a new corner, rifle drawn, as Ben followed under full alert. Clover began to slightly stumble as the team passed another corridor. The hall lights glowed brightly as the team neared another door. Behind the door, Jill could hear a slight knocking. The sounds of knocks and moans grew louder, but were still muffled under the door. Jill and Ben stood, apprehensively as they neared the door. The entire team felt their adrenaline going at a high pace, as the stench of death grew about the room.  
  
Tony slowly stepped ahead of Ben and Jill in a foot over foot walk as he neared the door, handgun ready. Tony got close enough, then a shock came over him as the push sensor turned green. Tony breathed hard as the door opened, and several zombies swarmed through. "AHHHHHH!!!" Tony screamed as a zombie ran at him. The zombie fell to the sound of gunfire as Jill and Ben fired a full barrage ahead of Tony. "Tony! Get out of there!" Yelled Jill as she kept firing. Tony got pushed down by a zombie as dropped his handgun. "AHHHHH!!!" Yelled Tony as he kicked a zombie in the lower jaw, as rolled back, struggling away from the zombies that towered over him, mouths open for feeding. Tony kicked and struggled to his best ability as Jill switched clips and Ben was reduced to his handgun. Clover made attempts to fire accurately as Janelle laid down covering fire. Zombies lost several pieces of flesh as the fell, only to rise up again and continue their bloodlust.  
  
Meanwhile, the female survivor remained calm as she looked around for a way out. The girl then looked up at an open vent shaft. "Hey!" She said to Clover who responded. "What, huh?" Clover could read what the girl was trying to say. Clover nodded and yelled to her best. "Everyone, up the vent shaft!!" Ben glanced back as Clover helped The female survivor up onto the vents. Janelle also aided as Ben holstered his gun and began to climb. Janelle yelled. "Jill, get Tony, and let's go!" Jill spoke as she continued firing along with Tony, who was backing away from the zombie hoards. Tony had his vest ripped up from the numerous ripping at his uniform to get to his flesh. Janelle grew frustrated and spoke again. "C'mon Jill. You and Tony are next." Clover finished helping Ken into the shaft, and readied her handgun, and ran at a zombie near Tony, knocking it to the ground. Clover then fired her handgun as best she could at the oncoming onslaught. Clover spoke, not glancing back. "Now go!" Tony nodded and ran to the shaft as he leapt up, and pulled his dangling legs up. Janelle grinned, but heard the door behind her open. Janelle turned in fear as another zombie hoard ran her way, and the team was sandwiched in. "Clover! They're on this side too!" Janelle said as she fired at numerous zombies, and struggled while kicking them to the ground, and punching them back, but the zombies came on too rapidly. Janelle broke a zombie's neck, as it fell motionless to the ground. Jill backed off and jumped up the access shaft as per Clover's orders. Clover was nearing the shaft herself, when a zombie bit her wrist. "AHHHHHH! DAMMIT!!" Clover howled as she dropped her gun. Clover pushed and shoved the zombies back. Janelle fired her handgun as best she could, the zombies came from everywhere, almost surrounding Janelle and Clover in a death trap.  
  
Jill fired her rifle at the zombies below, being careful not to hit her teammates. Tony yelled out. "C'mon, climb up!" Tony extended his hand. Janelle spoke to Clover, who wearily fought on. "Go Clover! I have a weapon, I'll be right behind you!" Clover gave a short glance, as she hated the idea, but it was the more prudent decision. A zombie bit Clover in the back of her shoulder. Janelle turned and shot the zombie in the head, sending it crashing down. Clover cradled wound as she bled everywhere. Clover jumped up and managed to grab Tony's hands as she wiggled herself up the rest of the way. Janelle grinned as she prepared to climb up as well. Just then, she turned around, and saw a blood Umbrella Special Forces Uniform. Janelle glanced in horror as she saw Matt's face. Matt's bloody teeth grinned sadistically as he lurched forward. Blood dripped from Matt's neck, face, and uniform, and he had one eye gushing blood. Janelle ignored the situation around her as her mind grew occupied and she could not hear the yelling of her comrades telling her to climb up. Janelle lowered her gun a tad as she softly spoke. "Matt?" Matt lurched up to Janelle, and then lurched over her, biting her in the shoulder. Janelle howled in pain as she regained sight of reality, all too late. Janelle cradled her wound as she faced looked up at Matt, who clearly was not the man she once knew. Janelle readied her gun and fired a bullet, nailing Matt's zombie self in the head and sending it to the floor, as a mere corpse. Tony yelled with Ben as Jill switched to her final rifle clip. "Janelle!!! Now!!!" Janelle turned around to climb up, as she grinned at her regaining of reality. Before Janelle could even move again, the zombie swarm piled over her like a sea dead flesh and bone. Janelle slammed on the floor as the zombie hoard piled over her. Janelle screamed in agony as the zombies consumed her entire body. Janelle was soon silenced as she was no longer visible. Janelle too, had become a meal for the undead, which now swarmed over the lab's bottom floor.  
  
Clover had the top of her jumpsuit removed as her wounds bled ferociously through her black t-shirt. Clover was deeply sickened as she looked over the zombie swarms from the open vent hole. The zombies moaned as the reached up, hoping to have a chance at more flesh. Clover stared at the zombies with angry eyes as her headache was becoming unbearable, and she had an enormous sweat. Clover's glossy eyes just looked down at the zombies as Clover lamely shifted her body. The female survivor spoke. "Clover. Clover?" Clover heard voices trailing off as the girl's message was unclear. "Clover? Clover, please answer." Clover wearily spoke. "W-what do you want?" The girl spoke. We have to get you some medical attention. Your bleeding badly." Clover tilted her head and faced the girl. "We complete the mission first." The girl grew a stern look and spoke. "Screw that! If we keep going, there won't be enough of us left to get the virus." Clover began to switch her posture as she spoke. "We complete the mission! That's all there is to it. I'm not that badly hurt." The girl sat in a gruff as Ken grinned and spoke. "That my dear, is an understatement." Clover spoke angrily as Ken chuckled. "What the hell are you saying?!" Ken turned to Clover. "I am an Umbrella researcher, and I know all about these little creations." The girl turned to Ken. "So you finally remember?" Ken grinned. "Yes doctor Mack, or Alli as you preferred being called." Alli gave a look as something about the name did hit home. "You- you know my name." Ken spoke. "I never forget a colleague doctor." Ben broke in. "Enough of this bull shit. You said Clover is worse than she looks. What do you mean?" Ken grinned at Clover who wearily sat. Ken began to explain as Jill and Tony gathered around as well. "The "zombies" as you know are products of the T- virus, and you should have been briefed on all its effects." Ken paused, then continued. "The T-virus is highly adaptable, and can be easily transmitted. One scratch, or in Clover's case, one bite is enough to get you infected." Ken smirked as Jill grabbed Ken's collar angrily. "You cheese ass!! Clover is infected?!" Ken grinned at Jill. "Yes she is." Ken then focused on Jill's chest wound. "And you are too." Jill looked at her wound, let go of Ken, and sat back. "Son of a Bitch." Ben breathed heavily as Alli spoke. "Is there a cure?" Ken nodded. "A weak vaccine. There are no guarantees of success." Alli glanced back to Clover, then turned to Ken. " Then we need to take the chance."  
  
Alli turned to Tony. "Tony. Is there any way directly out of here?" Tony nodded. "There is a service tram connecting the numerous facility's. It can be summoned from any lab. It will take us back to the facility above ground and to the pick up point." Alli nodded. "Alright, then that will be our route for escape." Alli turned to Ken. "Do you know where the vaccine would be kept. "Yes. In cold storage. Experimenting has halted for some time." Ken answered reluctantly. Alli nodded and turned to Jill. "Jill, are you ok enough to hold your own?" Jill nodded with a grin. "I'm not dying here. And I'm sure as hell not becoming one of those monsters." Jill cocked her rifle. Alli nodded as she spoke loud enough for everyone to hear. "Alright. Ben will go with Ken and recover the vaccine. Jill and Tony, I'll need you with me to help carry Clover so we can get the G-virus. We'll meet by the tram station, secure it, and get out of here. Is everyone clear?" The team nodded, as they packed up and left their refuge, where the zombies stammered below. About an hour was left before the extraction chopper arrived, and the team still had a lot of ground to cover.  
  
End of Part 1 


	2. Resident Evil: Mercenary's Story Part II

A vent panel fell from the roof of another section of facility, and Jill jumped down, rifle ready as she did a quick scan of the area. Jill then indicated upwards to the group that it was clear. Tony jumped down, followed by Ken. Ben then slowly lowered Clover down to Tony and Jill. Clover was getting pale by the second and her shirt was soaked in sweat, and her skin glazed. Jill and Tony caught Clover and placed Clover over their shoulders and carried her over their backs. Clover had one arm held by Tony, the other by Jill as her feet nearly dragged, but Clover did her best to maintain a walk. Ally dropped from the vent, followed by Ben who took out his handgun. Ally spoke in front of everyone. "Alright. We're ready." Ally looked at Tony. "You know where we're headed, right?" Tony nodded. "Just down the right corridors, and we'll be in the lab." Ally then turned to Ken. "You know where the vaccine is?" Ken nodded. "To the left corridor. That lab has the vaccine storage area." Ally nodded. "Good. We'll both go our separate ways and then reunite at the tram. Clear." Everyone nodded as Ally helped carry Clover in Jill's place, and Jill took the lead with her rifle as the group headed down the corridor, and disappeared behind the shutting door.  
  
Ken nodded and looked at Ben who returned the glance with a skeptical look. Ken spoke. "Well, let's go." Ben sighed as the two entered the next hallway, which was clear of zombies. As the two walked, Ken spoke. "Vaccine storage is past this hall in the next lobby." The two kept walking as they entered the next corridor. The door hummed as it automatically opened. Ben and Ken walked in to find a zombie stalking the area, and noticing it's two new roommates, it made its advance at an unstable pace as it groaned. The zombie had pieces of flesh falling from its face onto its' dirty lab coat. Ken spoke in a semi-frantic tone. "Aim for its head." Ben nodded as he held gun and fired three shots at the zombie's face. The zombie pulsed back, and then fell motionless to the floor and drops of blood fell from the creature. Ben switched to his final clip and lowered his weapon as Ken spoke. "Finally your conserving ammunition." Ben grew a peeved look. "Shut up! I don't see you making an effort." Ken nodded with a grin. "That's because I have an agenda my friend." Ben gave a look as a gunshot was heard, and Ben's look changed to a look of pain and shock as he lifted his hand which was drenched in blood. Ben looked with shock at Ken as he fell to the floor unconscious, and blood formed a tiny pool around his upper left chest and shoulder area. Ken grinned as he stared at another brunette haired female with a cute face who wore a lab coat. The female held the weapon firmly, but lowered it at the sight of Ken.  
  
Ken grinned and spoke. "Good work Angie. How is the subject?" Angie smiled. "Resting in the stasis chamber." Angie held out a keycard to Ken who took it and spoke. "Let's go then." Before leaving, Ken smirked down at Ben and took his handgun, then he and Angie walked off, leaving Ben's unconscious body behind.  
  
Ken used the keycard and he and Angie passed through the door into a lab room. The room was cleaned and held many consoles and synthesis machines, and in the center of the back wall was a huge tube filled with a watery substance. Inside the tube was something that resembled a human, but was much larger in proportion. The creature had a fully built body with muscular legs and a bulky chest. Veins popped out everywhere as did blood vessels. The creatures two huge arms wielded giant claws at the finger tips. The thing was a monstrosity. It's gruff face held a stern look and a gaze of death. Ken smiled up at the creature in the tube as Angie started up the computers. "We're set." Angie said as Ken turned and smirked. "Perfect. Did you add the upgraded G-virus?" Angie gave a look of confusion. "I thought you-.." Ken cut Angie off in a rage. "You didn't?!" Angie shook her head as she backed near the wall with a frightened face. "Now those idiots will get it!! We can't even stop the program!!" Having said that, Ken was right. The oxygen and serum flow to the tube was being systematically cut off. The tyrant inside began making slight movements as the tube began to drain. Ken stood, sternly looking at Angie, whom he had cornered near the wall. Ken then smiled, and grew a relaxed look as the tyrant began to open its eyes and move more freely. "No matter." Ken said. "This is good. Now, not only will it get the new sample of my improved G- virus, but by killing the rest of those fools, it can feed upon their DNA and become much better. Then I'll have something buyers will want." Ken sighed happily as the tyrant began to fully gain movement. "As they say. Greatness requires sacrifice." Angie smiled along with Ken, who smiled blissfully back. "Let's go Angie." Ken walked away from Angie, who took a breath, and then followed along, relieved. "Yes brother!" Ken walked outside of the door as the tyrant roared in anger. Angie stopped and glanced back in horror as the tyrant began ripping through the glass tube. Angie, scared, returned to following Ken, but as soon as she looked forward, Ken was gone and the door was shut. Frantic, Angie ran to the door, but it did not open. "KEN! KEN?!" Ken stood on the other side smiling. "Why my dear sister, did I not just say.." From behind Angie, the tyrant shattered the tube, and stomped out ferociously roaring once more. Angie turned and grew frightened stiff as she stared at the tyrant which loomed before her. Angie tried to scream, but nothing would come from her breathless mouth. The tyrant, with an emotionless gaze, raised one of it's huge claws, and lashed at Angie. "AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!" Ken closed his eyes in bliss at the sound of the scream as he walked away from the lab, leaving the tyrant to break out on it's own after it was done brutally disposing of Angie. Ken uttered a phrase. "Let me finish. Greatness requires sacrifice." Ken the walked off past Ben, who still lie down unconscious, and out through the corridor. As Ken passed, Ben's head turned and his eyes opened to see the madman leaving the area.  
  
Meanwhile, Jill walked carefully through to the end of the hall as the group came to a door which automatically opened upon nearing it. Jill carefully moved into the lobby area and found another huge door. Tony and Alli carried Clover into the lobby, upon entering, Clover sulked her head over and spewed a white liquid from her mouth. Alli and Tony helped to keep Clover upright. Jill neared the door, rifle ready as she glanced back. "I think this is it. It requires and ID Card though." Alli glanced at Tony who turned and said. "They never told us about this. I don't have a card." Alli gave a slight look of despair as she faced downwards. Clover pushed herself down to a sitting position with her legs straddled. "Jus-just go on w- without me. I can't.I just can't make it." Tony knelt by Clover, touching her shoulder. Clover was nearly all pale, and horrendously sweating, and her bloody wounds pulsated. Jill turned around and lowered her rifle. Alli, still staring down, noticed her Umbrella Corporation ID card. Alli then smiled as she raised her head upwards. Jill, now sweating, looked at Alli with a puzzled look as Alli ripped her ID card from her shirt and walked up past Jill and slipped it through door. The door lock dinged as the door unlocked and opened. Looks of hope returned to everyone's faces as they entered the room.  
  
The containment room was full cleaned as the smell of cleansing alcohol and disinfectant spawned through the air. One deactivated computer console was in the room and next to it, a containment window which was opened. Tony, while holding Clover, stared in shock. "This was where the virus was kept." Clover turned to Alli. "You're an employee at this facility. Where is it." She managed to utter as Alli, confused shook her head. "I don't know..I-I can't remember a bloody thing." Clover's expression turned stern. "Y-you did this, didn't you?" Alli turned to Clover. "Don't accuse me. I can't remember. I just told you." Tony broke in. "Stop it." Clover spoke wearily. "We came here t-to complete.complete the mission." Alli spoke. "Look where the mission has got you." Jill broke in angrily. "Quiet!! This bickering will get us no where!! Those creatures out there are." Just then, the creature that attacked Jill before, the Licker as it was called smashed through from the ceiling, knocking Jill on her back, severing her from the group. The Licker swirled its long tongue in the air as it looked around and gazed at Jill, who managed to get up with her rifle in hand. Alli yelled. "Jill! Hang on, we'll distract it!!" Jill looked at the Licker as she regained her stability. Jill gave an intimidating look to the Licker, and indirectly spoke to Alli and the others. "I have a score to settle with this bugger. You guys go." Tony spoke. "No Jill! We're not leaving you!" Jill kept her gaze on the Licker. "You don't have a choice." Jill turned around away from the Licker and fired upwards with her rifle. Another Licker crashed through the ceiling, blood dripping from its wounds. The Licker squealed and squirmed as it brought itself upright into attack position. The other Licker slashed at Jill's foot, bringing Jill to a kneel as she swiveled and pumped a round into the Lickers' side as it backed near the others an squealed in pain. Scared, Alli pulled Clover away as Tony covered the group's escaped with his handgun. Alli carried Clover out the room, and out of the lobby back into the hall, as Tony followed, locking the hall door. Tony turned and said. "What now?" Alli spoke. "Don't you guys remember? We have our own mission. Let's get the anti-virus and get out of here." Tony nodded as did Clover. Tony took a hold of Clover as they stammered down the hall to the main lobby.  
  
Back in the lab, the fight backed into the lobby area. Jill stayed on her feet as best she could as her cut ankle spewed blood. One of the Lickers climbed onto the wall and scaled it to the ceiling. Jill glanced at the other Licker behind her, and swiveled, firing a volley at its side again as the bullets pumped into it and blood spurted from it. Jill then swiveled her full 360 and knelt down firing at the Licker on the ceiling, not only hitting the Licker, but the ceiling as well. The ceiling tile shattered as the Licker squealed falling to the ground and landing on its back, as it cocked its head to face Jill. Jill pointed her rifle at the creatures head at point blank, as Jill smiled. "Night night. Cheesy muffin." Jill fired all she had into the Lickers' head as it squealed in pain. Jill's expression wrenched as she fired amidst the squealing. Finally, the gun clicked and the final clip fell from the stock. Jill's rifle was out as she dropped it and took a breath, but was cut short when a huge scythe-like claw from the other Licker pierced her lower chest. Jill knelt forward as blood spilled from her wound and she writhed in pain. Jill glanced back at the Licker, which extended it's long, slimy tongue around Jill's neck. Jill began gasping for air as she stared down the Licker as best she could. Blood dripped as the tongue began piercing Jill's neck and Jill gasped more for air as she felt her throat being crunched inward. Amidst the pain, Jill reached with a blood right hand and grabbed the handgun at belt holster, and pulled it out. Jill gave a sorrowful at the Licker, sad that she could say any final foul insults to it as She lifted the gun to the Lickers' head and grasped the trigger, never letting go. Nothing but gunshots and squeals were heard as the Licker fell dead with its head full of bullet holes. Jill's lifeless body fell to the ground as her blood formed a pool around her, and her dead gaze remained constant, her expression, one of victory and relief.  
  
Alli, Tony, and Clover stammered into the main lobby as Clover slipped to kneel position, and Tony knelt with her to cushion the fall. Alli lowered Clover down and stood up. "Tony. Where is the tram?" Tony looked up at Alli and spoke. "Through the northernmost corridor." Alli nodded. "Take Clover there then and start up the tram. I'll help get the anti-virus." Tony lifted Clover up as Clover uttered. "G-give her your gun Tony." Tony looked at Clover and nodded. Tony then grabbed his gun and handed it to Alli who looked at Tony and Clover. "Now go. I'll see you soon." Tony nodded as he carried Clover through the corridor.  
  
Alli turned to the opposite corridor and saw Ken exiting with a smile upon his face. Alli gazed at Ken. "I thought Ben was with you." Ken smirked grimly. "Oh he was. Can't imagine where he is now." Feeling an evil aura about Ken, Alli prepared to raise the handgun, but was stopped when she saw Ken had his pointed at her. "Don't even try it." Alli spoke as she dropped the gun. "It makes sense. The wound to my head. Your knowledge. You were after me.because I knew what you were planning.you and Birkin." Ken grimaced. "Birkin? Birkin?! I'd never conspire with him. The G-virus was his idea yes, but I had the perfect way to improve upon his..prototype." Alli smirked. "How were you planning that?" Ken grinned. "Simple minded bitch. By feeding it DNA of course. Assorted DNA." Alli gave a puzzled look. "Assorted DNA?" Ken nodded. "Yes. Alone, the G-virus is powerful, but combined with the DNA from other humans.even other experiments would suffice." Alli gave a disgusted look. "And you can go like that.. at the expense of lives?!" Ken chuckled. "You-you think lives matter? People die everyday. It's the ones who make a difference, or better yet, the ones who have money that are on top." Alli gave a grimace. "Alli to rank high with Umbrella. You bastard!" Ken grinned. "Umbrella? Fuck Umbrella. I can find buyers who appreciate my work. Buyers who will pay more for what I offer them.the perfect bio-weapon." Alli kept her gaze constant  
  
From behind Ken, the roar of the tyrant breached the lobby. Ken and both grew looks of shock as a pounding sound was heard from behind the door, again, than again, the pounding grew harder. Ken turned around to see the reinforced door bulging from the constant ramming. The floor shook a bit as Ken grew apprehensive, and Alli looked for a way out of the jam. All got up the courage, and ran at Ken amidst the tyrants ramming. Ken, out of the corner of his eye, saw this and turned slamming Alli in the shoulder, sending her to the ground. Alli cringed as she cradled her bruised shoulder. And Ken pointed the gun at her. "I should have done this before the defenses went haywire." Before Ken could fire, the tyrant burst in, knocking the door to the ground. The tyrant ran at Ken, and slammed his claw through Ken's belly, and Raised Ken into the air. Ken held a breathless expression on his face as he peered down at the tyrant. "My- my.." Ken trailed off as his body lost all life signs. Alli stared up at the sight in horror as she slowly crawled into a nearby alcove. Alli lodge herself in the alcove as the tyrant roared while it ripped Ken's body to shreds. Alli had no watch, but she knew time was short, and as things stood, it was most likely that Ben was dead.  
  
Tony carried Clover to the tram through the dimly hall. "This place hasn't been used in a while. Lot of help the escape routes did." Clover strove to grin. "Our escape plan didn't even work to well." Tony grinned as he carried Clover along. Clover grew a distraught face and spoke. "Tony.you better leave me." Tony kept walking as he spoke while holding Clover. "No way. You listen to me Clover. Alli, Ben and Ken are coming with the anti- virus. Just hang on." The two then entered a loading platform with a dock which was currently vacant. Tony took a breath. "See. I told you we'd make it." Tony set Clover down and stared at her. "You going to be ok?" Clover spoke. "I'm just looking forward to that injection." Tony smiled. "Yeah. At least your since of humor is still alive. That's a good sign. Now I'm going to go see what's what." Tony left Clover sitting by the railing as he activated the Console. "Hmm, I see. The tram isn't here. But by using this, I can call it here. Let's give it a shot." Tony worked with console, and after a few seconds, the track lit up, and Tony could hear a motor running. Tony smiled as he turned towards Clover who stood up. "Yeah Clover we did it!!" Tony stared at Clover, who stared back with devilish eyes. "Clover?" Clover cracked her neck and hissed with open teeth as she ran at Tony and grabbed him. Tony fought for dear life as he attempted to Clover's teeth away from him. "Always has to happen to me!" The two wrestled around the platform as the former Clover was not willing to let up. Tony had no weapon but he used his hands to push for dear life. Tony grew angry as he wrestled the zombie, and finally Tony lunged forward against Clover, slamming her down into the railing. A crunch was heard as Clover's upper spine it the top bar. The zombie went lifeless as blood trickled from its broken spine. Clover sat pale, and now lifeless as Tony knelt by the body, feeling great despair over the loss.  
  
Ben stood up as entered the emergency armory of the facility. Ben's should coursed with pain, but the bleeding had stopped. Ben removed his jumpsuit top and remained in his black undershirt. Ben went over to a cage with a broken lock, and opened it as the door creaked. Ben had a grimace of anger on his face due to the loss of his team, and being betrayed. Ben spotted only one weapon on the cage shelf, a magnum. Ben lifted the mammoth gun with two hands and checked the clip for ammo and then loaded the weapon again. Ben cocked a bullet into the chamber as the gun clicked, Ben gave an angered stare. "Time to get some payback." Ben walked out of the armory and ran towards the main lobby.  
  
Alli crunched up quietly in her alcove hiding spot as the tyrant, still convinced of her presence, patrolled the lobby. Ken's bloody and mangled corpse lie on the ground entangled in an unattainable position. Alli had no gun, and assumed it was the end, but felt she had to try. Alli eyeballed the doorway to the tram, and then spotted the tyrant which stomped by. Alli quickly rose, and jumped out of the alcove, and bolted for the door. The tyrant did an about face and ran at Alli with a killer instinct. The creature, now near Alli, raised its left claw and came in for the kill. Still running, Alli glanced at the creature, and stopped, awaiting the end. The tyrant roared as it loomed over Alli and prepared to kill her, and Alli awaited it. Alli then heard a loud gunshot, followed by the howling of creature. Alli stared at the tyrant, which backed off, holding its bleeding left arm. Another shot came from behind Alli, and went into the tyrant's left arm, followed by three more shots, slow and loud. Alli turned in surprise to see Ben pointing the magnum at the creature. Ben fired two more shots, one piercing a vein, sending blood spurting out in a spray pattern. The second shot crackled loudly. The tyrant roared and howled in agony as its left arm fell to the floor in a pool of leaking blood. The arm still involuntarily clenched its fist, and the veins still pulsated sending more blood onto the floor. The tyrant howled as it backed off cradling its left stub. Blood leaked through the creatures hand as the tyrant knelt to the floor in agony, a pool of never-ending blood formed all around it. The tyrants veins madly pulsated, and the tyrant never stopped howling. Ben walked slowly over to Alli and took her shoulder. "Lets go." Ben said calmly. Alli gazed at Ben. "You-you're alive." Ben nodded as he smiled a warm smile. "C'mon. It's time to get out of here." Alli spoke. "Wait..the anti-virus.." Ben shook his head. "There was none. That entire area is all dedicated to our big friend here." Alli grew angry, then gazed at the pain- stricken tyrant. "Speaking of which. You are right. Lets go. We'll help Clover some way." Ben nodded as the two scrambled to the tram platform, leaving the tyrant in a kneeling position in a pool of its own blood to suffer and die.  
  
As Ben and Alli ran down the hall, Ben spoke. "That think got Ken. Good." Alli spoke, huffing in breath. "A fitting death for a madman like him. Ben nodded as he checked his magnum and the two kept running, nearing the platform. Ben and Alli stepped onto the platform to see Tony by Clover's body. Alli spoke. "Tony?" Tony turned to Alli and spoke. "She turned..I-I'm sorry." Ben lowered his head in respect as Alli gave a disheartened look. "It's-It's ok. She's resting peacefully now." Ben lifted his head as Alli put her hands on Tony's shoulders and comforted him. The tram arrived on the platform, and the door opened. Ben walked onto the tram as Alli whispered to Tony. "Lets go." Tony sadly nodded as the two slowly entered the tram and shut the door.  
  
Tony walked up to the operating console in the tram. "This route will take us straight to the extraction chopper. Stand clear." Tony punched a few keys and the tram motor hummed as the car began to move. The tram was modern and well lit, and mostly spacious with the exception of a few utility tools and long metal pipes for maintenance. The tram inside was quiet as the survivors silently gave vigil to their losses. Dave, Manda, Kyle, James, Matt, Janelle, Jill, and Clover had all been sacrificed for a lost cause. Ben spoke. "What was this all for? The G-virus was gone." Tony followed. "No cure either, and Jill didn't survive." Alli entered in. "You people didn't know what you were up against. This is Umbrella's fault, and we have to take them down." Tony and Ben nodded in intense agreement. After a few moments of silence, the tram shook violently, sending the occupants off balance.  
  
The roar of the tyrant was heard as a clawed arm smashed through the tram roof, and left The arm then smashed in at another area, knocking Ben into a sitting position. Ben felt relieved as he could have almost been killed. Tony spoke in distress. "What the." The door was ripped out and tossed aside as the tyrant popped its head down and faced Tony who stared directly back, frozen in fear. "Hell?...AHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!" The tyrant reached in with its claw and ran Tony through the torso. The tyrant then retracted itself taking Tony's body with it, and launching the body from the tram. Ben readied his magnum as he struggled with Alli to maintain balance. The tram shook immensely from the tyrant's rampage on the roof. Ben pointed the magnum up and fired several shots. The tyrant howling in anger and pain as blood dripped through the holes into the tram. "I think that did it." Ben spoke. Alli smiled at Ben, then the tram rumbled hard as the entire rear wall smashed in, and the tyrant flew in feet first, and landed in front of the two, its remaining claw extended and the tyrant growled ferociously as clear drool dripped from the behemoths mouth. Alli stared in fear as Ben released his anger, pointed the magnum and fired.  
  
Shot after shot was pumped into the tyrant's torso, upper legs, arm and neck. Ben bounced back each time from the recoil, but never let up. Slowly and loudly the tyrant was stepping away from the duo. Ben kept firing, never missing the tyrant's bulky mass. Blood spurted out after each bullet entered, and the tyrant roared in pain. Ben kept up his fire until he felt the magnum click and would fire no more shots. Ben dropped his magnum and gazed at the kneeling Tyrant in horror, along with Alli. The tyrant breathed deeply, viciously as its eyes met the two, the creature told the its killer instinct with a mere glance that spelled death for the two. The tyrant anchored its right claw as it began to rise to finish it's prey. Ben backed away slowly as Alli glanced everywhere for an idea, after frantic seconds, Alli's eyes met one of the metal bars. Alli nodded and rolled towards the bars on the tyrants left side. Alli grasped a bar and held it as if she were throwing a javelin. The tyrant turned its head and gazed ferociously at Alli with its menacing face, and blood dripping out of the bullet holes. The tyrant grimaced as Alli met its gaze and grinned. " We stopped taking passengers a long time ago bitch!" Alli then used all her might and shoved the metal bar into tyrant's face.  
  
Blood spewed as the tyrant screeched in pain. Alli pushed the bar into the tyrant's face as blood gushed onto the floor. The tyrant slid back, its anchored claw slicing into the tram flooring as the tyrant slid towards the outside. Ben ran towards Alli, and together, the two gave a final push as the tyrants feet touched the tracks, and the tyrant went flying off the tram, the metal bar flying out after it. The tram kept on its course, as Ben and Alli heard one final howl from the tyrant, as its scream trailed off. Alli sat back and rested in Ben's arm as the two regained their breath, and awaited the tram's stop.  
  
The tram came to a halt with a screech from the brakes. Alli and Ben walked out with quickened pace as they moved through the facility to the roof and saw the beautiful night sky once again. Ben and Alli looked at the sky and stood in the cool night breeze. Ben stared at his watch to find it was nearly time. Alli then pointed upwards. "Look!" Two searchlights flashed from another chopper with an Umbrella insignia on the side. Ben grabbed a flare from his belt and lit it. With a hiss, the flare lit up and the helicopter maneuvered its way towards the roof. Alli and Ben waited as the chopper landed in front of them. The side door and four Umbrella Special Forces members unloaded and secured the roof as Ben came forward to the team leader who exited the chopper while the rotors still spun. The leader spoke in a deep voice through his mask. "Report." Ben stood upright. "Ben Topeake. Umbrella Biohazard Force Unit 405. We have not secured the G- virus, nor any materials pertaining to it. We found one living survivor. Employee Allison Mack." The team leader nodded. "Is this everyone?" Ben glanced down with a distraught look, and then gazed up at the leader. "No other survivors from the mission." The team leader nodded and spoke. "Alright. Load up." The leader then called to his team. "We're moving out." Alli and Ben entered the helicopter followed by the rescue team members. The helicopter door slid shut and the helicopter lifted off from its rooftop perch.  
  
Ben sat back next to Alli in the chopper as a team medic tended to their wounds. Ali turned to Ben and smiled. "It's.over." Ben turned to Alli. "Not yet" He replied. "I still have a team to avenge." Alli nodded, her expression now stern. "You're right. We have a long way to go to ensure this never occurs again. The helicopter flew off away from the devastated Raccoon City and sped off into the nightly calm.  
  
The End. 


End file.
